


Laughing at death with love in our hearts

by ladycerebellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycerebellum/pseuds/ladycerebellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please kudos, coment, keep reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, coment, keep reading

Laughing at death with love in our hearts   
Chapter 1 

Starring cautiously, Zim continued to poke at the hideous food on his tray, for it had looked like it was about ready to eat his face and crawl off his tray if he wasn't careful... 

While in the same moment a certain human Dib, sitting across the cafeteria was watching the irken closely, keeping a glassy stare on him. Rolling his eyes he looks down at his own tray, filled withed mashed baloney, he begins to question it himself. "Ya know Zim, I don't blame you... I really don't...." 

Quickly that same irken flips his tray and begins to storm out of the room. "Zim will no longer partake in these, lunch foods, any longer!" He screamed, making his towards the exit, doors slamming open through his rampage.

Hearing the tray crash to the floor, he glances up from his spot in the room. "Zim...?" Curios as to the sudden outburst, Dib then followed Zim to the exit. Though when glancing up and down the hall Zim did not notice the other following him, he then snuck into the bathroom, heading for a stall. 

Dib soon followed after the alien, rather curios as of why Zim was sneaking around so much. "Zim! Get out here and tell me what the hell your sneaking around for so much!" The boy shouted as the door closed behind him. 

As he begins to pull out a communicator from his PAK, Zim jumps at the shouting coming from the other side of the stall door. "I don't know what you're talking about stupid monkey!"

"Don't play games with me space boy! What are doing in there!" He responded back with a certain bark in his voice. 

Those words causing the rather irritated alien to burst out of the stall shouting "How dare you speak like that to an Irken Elite!?" Shoving Dib into the tile wall behind him. 

"What the fuck!? What the hell was that for, Zim!?" He yelps. Shoving the other back. 

Stumbling backwards, he then glares at Dib. Stepping forward to give the other a another shove even harder "Don't touch me with your filthy human hands!" He screams. Causing Dib to go tumbling backwards hitting the wall and cracking the tile. Sliding down the wall to the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness. 

Zim then begins to bend down to help the enemy, but when hearing the ruckus of people outside the wood door, he then panics and hurries out of the boys room back to class, leaving Dib passed out on the bathroom floor for nobody to find... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour later the teen having woken up sore from sleeping against the bathroom wall not yet truly waking up yet, looks around his area for clues of where he was. 

"huh? Where the fuck am I?" He asks to no one in particular, considering the bathroom was empty of any other people. Realizing he was still in the boys room at school, he then gets up with a groan. 

While at this same moment in time a certain little alien was sitting in his desk, tapping his pencil, staring at some random spot on the wall, not really paying attention to Ms. Bitters droning on about doom and gloom. Beginning to get rather bored waiting for the Dib-beast to return. 

Making his way the exit, Dib then whispers to himself more than anybody "Zim, you won't get away with that little stunt." Then making his way back to Bitter's class room with a dark rage engulfing his hollow honey colored eyes. 

As the Dib then walks into the class Zim glances at him, mouthing "how was your nap?" With a smirk. 

Though ignoring his comment, the human simply and calmly continued to his desk, sitting down quietly. But after sitting down, Dib then shoots Zim a glare that if only looks could kill, Zim would have been lying on the floor, begging "please, please, please, don't hurt me no more...!" But Zim simply happily ignored it and sat back in his chair. 

But without a moment to spare "Dib! YOU'RE LATE!" Bitter's spat at the young teen sitting a desk away, causing the irken across the room to snicker and chuckle, but causing Dib to tense up. 

"I was observing that creepy vampire bunny in the lab room..." He lied through his teeth. 

The horridly elder woman glided over to his desk "This is the last time that excuse will work!" She hissed, venom seeming to glide off her tongue. The boy relaxing as she finally left him alone. 

Someone else knowing otherwise to his statement, decided to speak up. "So what was this, vampire creature doing?" He said with cocky arrogant tone lacing his voice. 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, you ass." He replied with a glare, getting more irritated with each passing second. 

"Oh yees... I would Dib. i really would."

"then go observe it yourself!" 

Deadpanning, he quickly gathers him self to retort back "Don't be silly Dib-Stink. We all know it doesn't exist." A rather wide smirk slithering its way across his face. "You're insane"

Reclining back into his desk, as if to look relaxed, but in all reality, he was sick of putting up with alien, and was about ready to bash his face in. "I'm not insane... Your just weird..."

"yeah... Zim is kinda weird..." A random girl piped up. 

Beginning to get nervous, he starts to stutter a reply "B-but the Dib stalks the outside of the girls bathroom to hunt ghosts!" He jabs a finger towards Dib "that's just creepy!"

As the class mumbles, the human only sighs "that is not true." He replied with a huff. "besides, even if it were true, how would you know that? Unless... You stalked me. And everyone knows that the kid stalking the the creepy kid, is always creepier than the creepy kid himself." Said with a slight arrogance in his tone. 

Those words causing low growl to bubble up from the irkens throat as he stomed out of the room, Dib shouting after him "what!? Can't take the harsh truth!?"

Grumbling under his breath, Zim pulls out his communicator "Gir! Come to the school. It's time." 

"Okie dokie!" Came the voice of the spastic little robot from the other end 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 minutes, hearing the bell roaring in his ear, Dib gets up from his seat. "skool's over. Time for zim to receive my revenge." He mumbles to himself with a smirk, eyes tinged with a darkness. 

 

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark? I wanna know your guys thoughts

Sitting up in the attic, Zim continues to pack boxes into his boot cruiser, gir running around relentlessly. As he hears the doorbell ring from downstairs, he freezes.

"The Dib..."

He quickly turns around and grabs the little insane android by the thin coil antenna atop his head. "Gir, I need you to listen carefully! Go down into the labs and release the secret weapon!"

Eyes momentarily turning red like a traffic light, the robot salutes. "Yes my master!" He says before running off to complete his given task. 

While sitting in front of the strange green house, Dib notices some shadows moving about in attic window. He then kneels down and grabs some pebbles and begins to start pelting the window.

Growling in frustration, Zim marches over to the window. Slamming it open, he catches a pebble midair and throws it back at the Dibs head.

"Ow! Ya know, I wouldn't have to do this if you answered your door, you ass!" 

"And i wouldn't have to do this if you wouldn't resort to throwing stones!"

"And yet, this all still resorts back to you not answering your damn door!"

Zims eyes narrow into a deathly glare. "FINE!" He yells at the other and makes his way down stairs and answers the door to be met with the boys fist hitting his eye, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his ass. 

Dib walks in as Zim stumbles, shutting the door behind him. Quickly getting back to his feet, Zim decides to kick Dib in the knee, causing the other to fall to the floor. "Ow! Yousonofabitch!" He yanks off the others wig and grabs onto his antenna as he falls to his knees. 

Zim falling to his knees as well, he scratches at dibs hand. "Let go! Let go!"

Bringing his mouth vary close to his antenna he shouts "why should I!?" 

Wincing in pain, he brings dibs hand down and bites into it. "Because I ordered you!" 

Whimpering a bit, doesn't dare loosen his grip on the aliens antenna. "nhg! Doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" 

Going lax the alien stops biting the others hand "Let... go."

"not until you apologize for that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom at lunch." 

"Never..."

Tightening his grip, he gives the other a stern glare. "then I'll never let go." Zim wincing at the grip on his gentle feeler he then starts to purr, but then trys to pull away, causing the other to yank him back. "apologize. Now." 

"n-no..." He grunts in pain, but takes a deep breath and screams. "GIR! HURRY!"

Dib begins to twist the feeler in his grasp. "and what is that supposed to mean?" The other not saying a word as he forces the slightest smirk to screw with the other. Griping the long black stalk tighter, twisting the stalk this way and that. "TELL ME! NOW!" 

Hissing in pain, Zim glares at Dib. "Why don't you go look for yourself?"

"because I'd rather make you tell me." 

A contorted smile cracks the aliens face as hears his insane little android. "Well I'd rather show you"

"what's that supposed to mean?" 

As the small robot runs into the area, a mutated chicken in his arms "i gots it masta!" 

The furious invaders eyes growing wide, he yells "You idiot! That's not the secret weapon!"

Face, a tell tale sign of shock, the teen then cracks a smile. "a chicken!? Haha! You got all hyped up for... a chicken!?" A histaric laugh bubbles up his throat, as he starts to roll around on the floor. As the other falls atop of him, he continues to laugh. "mph. I don't know weather I wanna feel sorry for you, or kick your ass!"

Struggling to get off the young man below him, clinging to his antenna as cackles. "Irk dammit gir! You're completely useless!" Said sir unit running around screaming as usual.

Noticing the others struggle, he calms his laughing to a low chuckle and sits up. "what's the matter zim?" 

The other starts thrashing. "Let go! I said let go!"

"now why would I do that... When this is just so amusing?" 

"Why are you so obsessed with my antenna!? Are you trying to tell me your secret infatuation with me!?"

Eyes grow wide as he finally lets go of said antenna. "what!?" 

Crawling into the corner farthest away from the human, Zim pointed an accusative finger at him. "You- you have no idea what you've done to me!" Backs away further. "You VIOLATED me!"

"zim! I don't have a clue what the hell your talking about!" 

Nervously, Zim tugs at his antenna "Violation! Complete and utter violation of my antenna!" Pulls harshly "They're my second most sensitive appendage!"

Dib covers his face with his hands, trying to hide frustration with himself and slight embarrassment. "ahrg! What! What is this! Why would you have that kind of appendage in a place like that!?" 

Standing on shaky legs, Zim replies "Why do you have to go and grab a hold of things that do not belong to you?!"

"to keep you from possibly killing me!" 

"YOU were the one to walk into MY home Dib-Thing! YOU were the one that attacked Zim!"

"Because you attacked me in the bathroom at skool!"

"Well if you didn't follow me I wouldn't have attacked!... None of this matters! The issue here is the fact that your filthy little hands groped me!"

Dib rises to his feet as he stares at the other, deep in thought. 

Zims eyes narrow. "Do not ignore me!"

Getting frustrated, Dib runs up to the other, grabbing him by his uniform top. "would you shut up!? I'm trying to think!" 

Zim, at the same time smacks his hands away "Quit touching me!"

Clawing at his own hair, the human screams at the other "then you have to shut up when I'm trying to think, dipshit!" 

Zim crosses his arms with a "hmph", but otherwise does as he's told, Dib giving him a quiet thank you before speaking once more. "now what are we going to do about this...?"  
"We tell no one of this.."

"Well obviously, I meant other than that." 

The alien shrugging with a reply "This is your fault. Think of something."

"well, it's not like every day you hear you've groped an alien, an enemy no less." 

Sighing, Zim said "Do whatever you want Dib-Thing."

Dib, staring at Zim, before he could realize he had done it, is less than an inch away from the other, close enough for their lips to touch, causing the alien to blush deeply before snapping his fingers in front of the others face. "Dib! Quit giving Zim that stupid monkey face!"

Feeling like a whole other person had come over him, Dib spoke softly "well, you did say 'do whatever you want' and I want this." He said, bringing his hand up to the others face so he could mash their lips together. 

Zims blush darkening, gives a weak struggle before giving in and kisses back, Dib then swiping his tongue across pale jade lips, begging for entrance.

Zim opening for him, fighting for dominance as soon as the foreign appendage enters his mouth. Dib feeling along ever ridge of his tongue in the fight, Zim growls as he pins the pink flesh down, Dib giving in. Smirking into the kiss, nips at the human tongue, causing the other to mentally crumble before pulling away, a glossy look of lust in his eyes. 

Staring at the human, one eye narrowed before nimble fingers reached up and took the tip of his antenna between his fingers, causing him to throw his arms around broad shoulders, deep purs imbedding themselves in his throat. 

Dib begins nipping at his neck, loving the soft moans they caused, Zim flicking his tongue across the placid skin on his neck, causing him to harden and moan at the almost scaly feeling on his skin, the other beginning to suck on that same flesh and beginning to grind. Dib moans and pulls away. "please dear god tell me you have a bedroom." 

Zim stares into dibs with glossy eyes of his own. "T-Top level of the house" he breathed out.

"then I suggest we go there..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... NO ACTUAL SEX!! Just... Gets pretty damn close... But yeah. That thing where Dib "Felt like a whole other person had come over him" yeah that. That's a vary Important detail for much later on. So remember that. All will be explained.... Eventually... But sorry if this is like crap to you guys. It was our first rp, and I sucked with story lines at the time... But yeah, please keep reading! And please tell me what you think! Or I probably won't keep updating this and move on...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, next chapter gets.... Well... Suggestive...


End file.
